The Coming Sunset
by ShadowJ51
Summary: Part 1 of a series. When a new evil threatens the digital world, the digidestined will have to find new allies... and not just from their own world. As the digidestined get closer to the truth, will they escape unscathed? New digidestined, digivolutions.
1. Same School, New Faces

Same School, New Faces 

Legend:

" Speech "

_Thought  
_

(A/N: This is my first ever fanfic. Yay! I'm supposed to put a disclaimer here, so here goes: I do not own digimon. New characters, digimon, and digivolutions, on the other hand, I do. Now that that's out of the way, read and enjoy!)

* * *

"Hi! It's Kari. It's been a long time, hasn't it. Well... There's a reason for that. You see, a few years after we defeated Malomyotismon, we had one more adventure. It started off like the others, but...well, you'll just have to see for yourselves..."

* * *

**two years after the defeat of malomyotismon, not far from highton view terrace**

"Ka-ri!" a voice called, waking her from her slumber. "Kari! Get down here! School starts today!"

Kari looked up at the alarm clock, and yawned. _What is she thinking? We've got hours left..._ Outwardly, she yelled "Be right there!"

As Kari and Tai hurried off to school, Kari asked Tai "Why do we have to get up so early? It's not like we live far away..."

Tai just chuckled, and replied "If you think this is bad, wait till you hear the morning assembly..."

**several hours later**

_I never thought I'd be tired before first period..._ Kari thought. _This year is going to take forever_...  
She walked into class as the bell rang, and she hurried to take her seat. After she sat down, she noticed that her teacher was not there yet. Before she could wonder where he was, the P.A. system clicked on.

'Sorry to bother you all, but we forgot to mention something in assembly today.' Everyone groaned. The principle had proved to be as long-winded as they had been told. 'However, this is important, considering it involves your classes. This year, we'll be hosting several exchange students from America. Let's leave a good impression on them and don't forget to be friendly!'

The P.A. system clicked off. The class began to discuss what they had just heard, but before they got far, their teacher walked in.

"Good morning class! I expect you all heard the announcement by the principle, and I'm sure you'll be happy to welcome our class' exchange student from America!" The teacher raised his hand, and a boy their age walked into the room.

Their teacher continued to ramble on about how this was important so that they could learn about other cultures, but noone really listened. They were all studying the new student. He had light brown hair, green eyes, wore a black shirt with a grey jacket over it, and black pants. While the teacher continued to talk about culture differences, Kari noticed that he looked embarrassed at being made a big deal over. _He seems like he's a nice kid._ she thought, _In fact, he's not bad looking, either._

Class then began, and he chose a seat next to her. As the teacher droned on, he seemed to take lots of notes. But when Kari looked over at his work, she saw he was just drawing some strange cat-like thing. _I wonder why he isn't paying attention...but, then again, neither am I..._

**lunchtime**

Kari quickly hurried over to where the other digidestined were sitting. Although the older kids had a different lunch hour, Davis, TK, Yolee, and Cody were all sitting down already. They were all talking about the new students.

"I just got some hot-headed jerk in my class." Yolee said. "No brains at all."

Davis said "Some flirty girl's in my class. Trying to get all the tough guys to like her...Oh, hey Kari! I saved you a seat!"

Kari sat next to TK. Davis' face fell.

At the next table over, five of the exchange students were talking, including the one from Kari's class. They were talking quietly, trying to be ignored, but not doing a good job of it.

"Anyways," TK said, trying to get the topic off the new kids, "I can't believe we're not going to be able to see our digimon again until the next long break. That's months from now!"  
Unnoticed by the digidestined, the new kid from Kari's class stopped talking with his friends, and started to listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah..." said Cody. "It's always hard to leave Armadillomon in the digital world like that..."  
The new kid at the other table's eyes widened, then he quickly started talking to his friends again.

"Well, things could be worse!" said Yolee. "We might be battling Myotismon instead of homework!"

"I'll take Myotismon over the homework any day." said Davis.

Suddenly, all their digivices started beeping at the same time. They looked at each other. The last time this had happened, the older digidestined's digimon had been in trouble. "We'll meet in the computer lab after school," Kari said. "I'll call Tai and get him to tell the others."

**after school**

After nearly getting Tai a detention for calling him during class, all of the digidestined showed up. Ken even managed to sneak in.

"What do you think is going on, Izzy?" asked Matt.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it's messing with the computer. I'm having a hard time pinpointing where our digimon are."

"Well, hurry up!" Davis whined, "I wanna to see Veemon again! I don't want to hike over the digital world t"

The door opened and the exchange kid from Kari's class looked in. Everyone froze.

* * *

Who are these new children? What trouble are the digimon in? Will Tai ever have to serve his detention? Find out on the next episode! 


	2. The Daemon Made Me Do It

The Daemon Made Me Do It.

Legend:

" Speech "

_Thought  
_

(A/N: Hello again. I don't own digimon. I need to get a muse to write this bit. Now where can I find one... oh yeah, read and enjoy!)

* * *

**after school**

The digidestined and the kid just stared at each other for a few moments, and everyone's only thought was _This is not good..._

Then, the kid smiled and laughed, saying "Relax! I have a digimon too," as he pulled out his digivice.

The digidestined breathed a sigh of relief, as the kid called in some of the other exchange studentd into the room.

"I think some of you have already met us, but my name is Justin, and this is Lazar, Tim, Trish, and Meling. We all have digimon, too."

Lazar had short brown hair, which fell just short of greyglasses andhis blue eyes. He wore a green jacket over ablue dress shirt, which was not tucked in, and flopped over the top of his ripped blue jeans. Tim had medium-length blonde hair,whichpartially obscured his dark brown eyes. He wore a red sleeveless shirt, and tan beach shorts which fell just past his knees. Trish had long brown hair which flowed down her back, and had striking blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a big red heart on it, and a short yellow skirt. Meling had dark black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a green shirt and brown shorts.

Justin laughed. "Sorry about the scare..."

Matt looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Please... never do anything... like that again..."

Trish smiled and said "Sure! Whatever you say, cutie!"

Davis groaned. "I was hoping I could avoid this girl..." he muttered.

Izzy looked like he privately agreed with Davis, but said "Well, I'm glad you're here anyways. We might need all the help we can get against whatever is putting the digital world in danger." There was an awkward silence for a moment, before the computer dinged and everyone turned towards it. "Prodigious!" Izzy said, "I've located out digimon. It looks like they've made friends."

Justin nodded. "Good. It seems we won't have to look for them this time."

_What does he mean, this time?_ TK wondered, but before he could ask, Yolei yelled "Digiport open!" and they were sucked into the computer.

**digital world, near the digital ocean**

The sixteen digidestined ungainly spilled out onto the sand. A few minutes of trying to figure out who was where (and several slapped faces) later, the digidestined were reunited with their partners. Justin was partnered with Shadowmon, a black cat who looked similar to Gatomon, Meling was partnered with Dragoonmon, a small dragon-like digimon, Tim with Meramon, Trish with Elecmon, and Lazar with Ninjamon. (A/N: all are champions except Elecmon.)

"What's going on?" TK asked Patamon.

"A few hours ago, the large black whirlpool that was in the digital ocean reopened. Evil digimon are pouring out of it and are destroying everything! They've already wiped out most of the digimon in the ocean!"

"Damn it!" TK yelled. "Isn't there anyone fighting back?"

Patamon nodded. (A/N: How can a football with wings nod?) "But for every enemy that's destroyed, two more take their place! No one can even get close to the whirlpool itself."

Tim and Davis both shouted out "Then let's change that!" Everyone took out their digivices.

"Agumon digivolve to... Greymon! Greymon digivolve to... Metalgreymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon! Garurumon digivolve to... Weregarurumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to... Kabuterimonmon! Kabuterimon digivolve to... Megakabuterimon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon!"

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon! Togemon digivolve to... Lilymon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to... Zudomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to... Ankylomon!"

"DNA digivolve to... Shakkoumon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

"DNA digivolve to... Silphymon!"

"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon!" "Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"DNA digivolve to... Paildramon!"

"Shadowmon digivolve to... Blackangemon!"

"Dragoonmon digivolve to... Panzerdragoonmon!"

"Meramon digivolve to... Asuramon!"

"Elecmon digivolve to... Centarumon! Centarumon digivolve to... Sagittarimon!"

"Ninjamon digivolve to... Shinobimon!"

Everyone climbed on a digimon, and they flew off into battle. They quickly destroyed the nearest enemies, steadily making their way to the black whirlpool. Floating above it, shouting out orders, was Daemon.

"Damn it!" Ken shouted. "I thought we got rid of you!"

Daemon just laughed. "You insignificant humans. Did you really think that a world made from darkness could hold me? I am darkness!"

"Then we'll just beat you down again!" Davis yelled.

Kari shivered. "Be careful! He's stronger than before!"

Paildramon pointed his guns at Daemon. "Desparado Blaster!"

Silphymon and Shakkoumon quickly added their attacks. "Static Force! "Justice Beam!"

The new kid's digimon attacked as well. "Black Fate!" "Dragoon Flame!" "Fist of Asura!" "Judgement Arrow!" "Shinobi Blade!"

The explosion shook the sky, causing the black whirlpool to destabilize. However, when the smoke cleared, Daemon appeared undamaged.

"Damn it!" Davis yelled. "Why can't we beat this guy?"

"The same reason you couldn't before," Daemon taunted, "Because I'm just better than you!"

"Don't worry!" Tai shouted. "If we all work together, with the help of Wargreymon and Metelgarurumon, we can still beat this freak!"

Daemon laughed again. "Sure! Make your digimon Megas! I could use the amusement!"

Davis was about to reply, when Justin, who was looking down, asked "Umm... should we be worried about that?"

Everyone else looked down. The black whirlpool had begun to collapse in on itself, giving off flashes of dark light. (A/N: Imagine a flashlight beam, except black instead of white.) Daemon growled. "I'm not done here yet!" he shouted into the whirlpool. "Let me finish them off!"

As an answer, the whirlpool spat out a black light at Daemon. It engulfed him, leaving him barely enough time to scream before he was deleted.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome." Trish said, as the darkness expanded to engulf them all.

* * *

Why has Daemon returned? Who or what is behind the dark whirlpool? Will I ever find a muse? Find out on the next episode! 


	3. It’s a Wonder They Haven’t Killed Each O

It's a Wonder They Haven't Killed Each Other Yet...

" Speech "

_Thought_

**Setting**

(A/N: For people who might get confused: This is part of the same story. Just be patient.)

* * *

**matsuki bakery**

"Takato! Takato! Wake up!"

Takato groaned, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

"Takato! If you don't get down here right now, you're going to be late for school!"

_Why is it when I just started getting comfortable with summer break, that school has to start again?_ Takato wondered.

"Do you really want to go through this again?"

Takato sighed. _Actually, going through it again would be okay as long as I got to see Guilmon again..._

"Takato! Get up! NOW!"

Takato sighed again, but rolled out of bed and hurried downstairs.

**after school**

Takato walked aimlessly around the city, wishing he had Guilmon back. He walked along a familiar path in the park, not noticing where he was going. He only saw where he was when he tripped on a stone step and fell. He shook his head, and looked around. To his surprise, he saw Guilmon's old shed. He smiled. _I wonder if anyone's filled in that hole Guilmon made... _He shrugged, and began climbing the steps. _Can't hurt to look..._ He reached the stone hut, and looked inside. He saw that, not only was the hole still there, but a light was also emanating from it. _Could it be..._ He hurried inside, saw the familiar warm light of the digital world, and immediately ran to go get the others.

**several hours later**

"You better not be pulling our leg, goggle-head," said Rika, "Or else..."

Henry cut her off. "I'm sure Takato's telling the truth. Why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe chumley's finally lost it." Kazu suggested.

Henry sighed. "You're not helping, Kazu..."

"Has anyone considered what we'll do if he is telling the truth?" Ryo asked.

"We'll go in and find our digimon, what else would we do?" asked Henry.

"What about school?" asked Ryo.

"What about school?" Kazu replied. "Any excuse to get away from that place is fine by me."

Takato cut in. "Umm... guys..."

"Kazu, if your grades are any indication, you should be spending more time at school, not less!" Henry replied.

"What's wrong with my grades?" Kazu asked indignantly.

"Can we just stop arguing?" Jeri asked.

"Kazu, today was the first day of school, and you already have three F's and a detention!" Henry shouted.

Takato sighed. "Hey, guys..."

Henry and Kazu continued arguing until Rika shouted that if they didn't shut up she would kill both of them.

"Thank you." said Takato. "We just walked past it."

"Past what?" Kazu asked.

"Where the portal is!" Rika shouted. "You're dense even for a guy!"

Takato sighed. "Can we please just..."

Ryo cut him off. "Are you saying that all guys are dense?"

"Do you have cards in your ears or are too stupid to understand what I just said?" Rika shot back.

Ryo was about to retort, when Kenta asked "How long do you think the portal will be open for?"

Everyone froze, then made a mad dash back to the small building.

**digital world, outer level**

After an all-too-familiar entrance into the digital world, everyone was happily reunited with their partner digimon. Except for Jeri. She sighed as she watched the others cheerfully talked with their digimon, and her face fell. Just then, a digi-egg appeared before her, and she gasped. She clutched the digi-egg to her chest and whispered "Leo... mon...?" The egg glowed slightly, and she hugged the egg tighter, tears falling form her eyes.

Once everyone had settled down, Takato asked "Well, now that we're here, what do we do?"

"There has to be reason we were allowed to come here." Ryo said. "Digimon don't just come flying through portals every day anymore."

"There have been rumors that someone has been trying to revive the D-reaper." Cyberdramon said. "They must be true if you're here."

"I'm afraid," boomed avoice from a nearby digital stream, "that you are correct. Now then, if you would be so kind as to enter this digital stream, you can save many hours of travel."

"Not like we have a choice..." Terriermon muttered as the digital stream engulfed them.

* * *

Who is this strange voice? Where are the digidestined being taken? What happened to the digidestined from the last two chapters? Find out on the next episode! 


	4. Brotherhood of Four

Brotherhood of Four 

(A/N: Sorry about taking a week to get this up. I'm getting ready to go on a vacation, so I've been busy. I won't be able to get you a chapter any time soon, but my friend has read this story and wants to write a chapter for it, so... the next chapter will be his. Also, If you take the time to read my story, please review it! I hope you like this chapter!)

* * *

**digital world, sovereign level**

As the digital stream petered out, it deposited the seven disoriented tamers and their digimon onto the rocky ground.

"Well, that was fun," Takato said, dusting himself off. "Just one question: where are we?"

"Really now, tamers," the mysterious voice said, "Can you have forgotten my voice so soon?"

"I told you," another voice said, "That these humans are not to be trusted. They may have assisted in the destruction of the true enemy, but..."

"Enough, Zhuqiamon!" the first voice said. " We have all agreed that the situation is rapidly growing out of control. We need their help again."

The tamers turned around, and saw the four sovereign digimon waiting nearby.

"About time you turned around!" said Ebonwumon. "I was wondering if you would ever look behind you."

"Now is not the time for this!" growled Zhuqiamon. "The true enemy is being revived, and we must stop it!"

"If the D-reaper hasn't yet been revived," Henry asked, "Why do you need us?"

"Because we fear our presence might activate the true enemy, and it would attempt to destroy us." replied Azulongmon.

"Well, why do you think we'll be able to beat it?" Takato asked. "After all, it was really Juggernaut that defeated it last time."

"We don't." replied Baihumon. "That is why we have recruited other humans with digimon partners to assist you."

"...which would explain why there are three scared looking children sitting near you." Ryo said.

The girl in the group stood up. "Hey! We're not scared!" She turned to her two quivering companions. "My name's Lisa, and this is my brother David and his friend Chris."

Lisa had blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and bright green eyes. She wore a shirt that had an infinity symbol on it, and wore tancapri pants. Her brother, David, had the same hair and eyes, and wore a dark blue shirt and green shorts. Chris had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red hat, flattened oval glasses, a red shirt with an 8 on it, and had brown capri pants.

_Great_. thought Rika. _More weaklings to watch out for..._

"So... where is the D-reaper?" asked Takato.

The sovereign shifted uneasily. "To be honest..." said Azulongmon, "We're not entirely sure. However, strange things have been happening recently in the middle level of the digital world. We sent some of Zhuqiamon's Devas to find out what was going on, but..."

Zhuqiamon put it bluntly. "They're dead. They were deleted by and unknown force of unknown size and strength. In fact, the only thing we do know is that they were not destroyed by the true enemy."

"So, in other words, you're just trying to get rid of us." said Henry.

"No." Zhuqiamon replied. "If we wanted you dead, we would not be speaking to you right now. We need you to act as our scouts, to find where the true enemy is, so we can destroy it."

"I don't suppose we have a say in this?" asked Takato.

"Did we have a choice the first time?" Rika replied, as another data stream picked them up and flung them far away.

**digital world, middle level**

"I really wish that the sovereign would find a more comfortable way of sending us where they want us." Takato groaned as he got up from the rocky ground.

"Mouh-mahn-taih!" Terriermon replied. "At least they've given us some new friends!" (A/N: Despite the fact that it looks weird, that is the way they spelled it in the Tokyopop manga, so I'm going to stick with that spelling.)

"Right." Henry said. "But let's try not to weird them out too much." To the new kids, he said "Hi! My name's Henry, and-"

David nodded. "-and your digimon is Terriermon. We know. The sovereign already told us about all of you."

An uncomfortable silence followed. "Well..." David said, "What should we do now?"

"We do what we always do." replied Rika. "We start walking."

Kazu groaned. "I hate this part..."

**several hours later**

"We've been walking for hours..." Kazu whined. "Can we please stop?"

Without looking at him, Rika asked "Will you shut up if we do?"

Kazu nodded. Henry sighed. "We might as well. It is getting late."

While Kazu collapsed on the ground, the others began to set up camp. Despite the fact that little in the way of supplies had been packed, dinner was soon fixed, with help from Lisa's digimon Paecomon, David's digimon Divermon, and Chris's digimon Sorcerimon. As the fire dwindled, everyone got ready to go to sleep. Suddenly, Guilmon started growling, and Renamon said "There's a digimon approaching."

"Well, it looks like things are finally getting interesting..." said Rika. (A/N: You have no idea...)

As a digimon came around a nearby rock outcropping, Renamon leapt up and attacked. The two digimon started fighting, and a kid ran out from behind the same rock. Rika grabbed the front of his shirt, and slammed him into the rock.

"Alright, kid. Talk!" Rika shouted. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The kid looked annoyed. " I should be asking you that. You attacked me. You talk first." The kid looked over at his digimon. "Shadowmon! Cut that out!"

His digimon gave him an odd look, but stopped fighting. Renamon looked over at Rika.

Reluctantly, Rika said "You too, Renamon." As Renamon backed off, Rika let go of the kid's shirt.

Henry looked embarrassed. "Look, why don't you come over here and we can talk for a bit."

The kid shrugged, and walked over.

Everyone sat down near the fire, except for Rika, who stood nearby, annoyed with both herself and the new kid.

"Sorry about that." Ryo said, "She can be a little over eager."

The kid nodded. "I can completely sympathize. Some of my friends are like that."

The tamers started to tell the kid about their previous adventure. While they were talking, Rika walked back over and sat next to the new kid.

"Well, that's about it." Henry finished. "How did you end up here?"

The kid hesitated. "To be completely honest... I'm not sure. We were helping our friends fight a digimon, and then there was this big explosion... and we woke up near here. We've been here for a few days. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful."

"Well, can you at least tell us your name?" Takato asked.

"Sure." the kid replied. "My name's Justin."

Shadowmon looked like he was about to say something, but a loud laugh that echoed around them changed that.

"So... these are the famous digimon tamers..." the voice said. "Pathetic! Your digimon are weak rookies and champions! I don't know why the others are so worried. You pose no threat to the great one. It was a miracle that you defeated it before!"

The digimon stepped out of the shadows. It was vaguely human sized and shaped, andhad blue armor. Very little else was visible, except for the double-bladed sword it held.Everyone pulled out their digivices to see what it was.

The digimon just laughed. "Allow me to save you some time. I am Yuamon, one of the four revivers of the infinity!"

"Infinity? Does he mean the D-reaper?" Takato asked.

"Do not attach your pathetic names to the true ruler of this realm!" Yuamon shouted. "He is the infinite one, both singular and multifarious at once! He shall bring down your false gods and restore himself as the true overlord of this realm!"

"Are you sure you're talking about the D-reaper?" Henry asked.

"What did I just say about that name?" screamed Yuamon. "He is-"

"We heard you the first time." Rika said. "Now, are you going to give up quietly, or am I gonna have some fun with this?"

Yuamon laughed. "Ah, a strong spirit! However, that matters little on the battlefield."

"Yes." replied Rika, "Power does."

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon! Growlmon matrix digivolve to... Wargrowlmon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon! Gargomon matrix digivolve to... Rapidmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyuubimon! Kyuubimon matrix digivolve to... Taomon!"

"Monodramon matrix digivolve to... Cyberdramon!"

The four ultimates attacked Yuamon. "Atomic Blaster!" "Tri-beam!" "Talisman of Light!" "Desolation Claw!"

The attacks just bounced off Yuamon. He laughed. "If that is the best you can do, this battle will be very quick. Dual Blade!"

The attack slammed into Rapidmon, and he de-digivolved to Terriermon with a cry.

"Damn it!" shouted Henry. "He's too strong!"

"Then we'll just have to Biomerge." said Rika.

"Biomerge?" Justin asked. "What's-"

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Gallantmon!"

"Megagargomon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Justimon!"

Yuamon looked impressed. "Megas... this day may be interesting after all."

"Lightning Joust!" "Mega Barrage!" "Spirit Strike!" "Justice Kick!"

As the battle raged on, Justin turned to Kazu.

"...They combined with their digimon?" he asked.

Kazu nodded. "Yeah, though Kenta and I haven't been able to yet. If we could just find a stupid blue card..."

Justin felt something appear in his pocket next to his digivice. He reached in and pulled out a blue card that had appeared next to his digivice, which now had a card reader on it. "...and all they need to swipe the card in the digivice?"

"Sure." Kazu said, not paying attention to Justin.

Justin shrugged. "Can't hurt." he swiped the card.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Spectraseraphimon!"

Kazu turned around. "Okay... that's cool."

The tamers were battling Yuamon when they felt a silver blur shoot past them. "Another enemy?" said Yuamon. "Excellent. I was getting bored."

Spectraseraphimon grinned. "Spectral Blade!" The sword sliced through Yuamon, deleting him instantly.

**several hours later**

"That was so cool!" Kazu and Kenta shouted. "How did you find that blue card!"

"For the last time," Justin said. "I don't know! It just appeared!"

Rika laughed.

Justin sighed. "Are those two always this annoying?"

Rika nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Kazu and Kenta started to bug Justin again, but Rika punched Kazu and told him to shut up. Kenta ran away in terror.

Henry shook his head. "There's something you didn't tell us earlier... the name of the digimon you were fighting... what was it called?"

"Daemon. Why?" Justin replied.

Henry blinked. "Umm..were any of those friends named 'TK' or 'Davis'?"

Justin looked up. "Why?"

"Why would he know the names of the digidestined from the TV show?" Takato asked.

Justin blinked in surprise. _What the hell? How... wait... if they're a TV show here... then..._

Just then, Justin's cell phone rang. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Justin?" came the voice from the phone. "It's Izzy. What happened to you? Where are you?"

Justin looked over at Takato and Henry arguing. "Izzy... If I told you, you wouldn't believe me..."

"Well, tell me anyways!" Izzy said."

Rika looked up from stomping in Kazu's face. "Who're you talking to?"

"...One of my friends..." Justin replied. "Look, Izzy, what happened?"

"After that flash of dark light, we were thrown all over the digital world... a couple people ended up back in the real world... Tk had some trouble finding a computer in France... we're all back together again, but we're still missing you and Lazar."

"Hold on a sec..." Rika said. "That's Izzy? Can I talk to him?"

Justin hesitated. "Oh, why not..." He handed the phone over to Rika, who began talking to Izzy. Soon, the others overheard the conversation, and wanted to talk to Izzy as well. Meanwhile, Justin hooked his phone to David's laptop, and downloaded the digiport program onto it.

"Can I have the phone back?" Justin asked. After getting it, he said "Izzy, hook your phone to your laptop, and open the digiport program."

"Okay... but why?" Izzy asked.

"I'm going to try and use the phone connection to create a link between the two portals, so I can get to where you guys are."

"This is so cool!" Kazu shouted, having wiped the blood off his nose. "Can we go too?"

Justin looked around, then shook his head in exasperation. "Sure. Just... don't freak out too much."

Justin yelled "Digiport open!"and the group was sucked into the computer.

**digital world, unknown level**

"Excellent. This is turning out better than I'd hoped. They've all disappeared."

"Yggdramon! How can you say that! Yuamon is dead!"

"Yes, well... that was unfortunate, but it shall all work out in the end. The tamers have gone, and the infinite one is in the final evolutionary process, and the sovereign still believe they must not act. I believe that is a best case scenario."

"Yggdramon, Martamon is right. The death of a comrade is unacceptable. We must rethink our strategy."

"Are you questioning me, Kratomon? We must finish the revival of the true ruler. Failure to do so will result in disaster. We can mourn our comrade later."

"But-"

"No, Martamon. It is almost time. Soon, the pretenders will fall before our divine leader, and we will be rewarded for our faith. Have patience. A few days are precious little time to wait for infinity."

* * *

How did this happen? Who are these digimon? Why do they want to revive the D-reaper? Find out on the next episode! 


	5. Anger Issues

Anger Issues

Chapter Written By: Viking Warlord

Edited by: Shadowmon

(A/N: Time: 2:12 AM.

Status: Just got back from trip. Extremely tired.

The author of this chapter is a friend of mine who wanted to write something for this fanfic, so... this is his chapter. I made few changes, such as fixing some grammar, smoothing the transition to the digital world, and putting everything in the right format. Enjoy!

And... sorry for the wait on this chapter...)

* * *

"Unghth... where the hell am I?" 

"I dunno man, but It looks like a train"

"O hey ninjamon, c'mon lets try ta' figure out where we are."

"K"

"You're on Darktrailmon. I suggest you remain quiet, for the last human to board me was lucky to escape alive."

"One word, man. Anger... issues..."

**meanwhile on earth**

"Takuya! Get up and go to school!"

"Okay mom!" Jeez, what is her problem? I've been up.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring, and a familiar image appeared on it. "Takuya, your help is once again needed. Please come immediately."

Takuya shrugged. "Fair enough. Same place as last time?"

"Actually, there is no need for you to even leave this room."

Suddenly, a portal appeared, throwing him into the digital world.

**digital realm, planetary surface**

Takuya was thrown into a pile of his old digidestined friends that included some new faces as well.

Then Zoë shrieked

"GET HIM OFFA ME!"

"But Zoë, I love you!"

"SHUT UP LUKE!"

JP then began to say something but was interrupted by someone in the shadows.

"Ahem, hi, uh..."

One of the new kids interrupted him, yelling, "Dude, you're a ninja! Hi I'm Scott what's yours?"

" ...um... no, I'm not a ninja, I'm Lazar, nice to meet you too. um... who's in charge here?"

"I guess I could qualify for that, but..." said Takuya

"Amazing! I have never seen any flora like these before!" said a girl, bending over some plants.

"Alright, you with the goggles, you said you were in charge, so what's your name?" said Lazar

"Uh, um, ahem, my name's Takuya, this is Zoë, JP, Tommy, Koji, and Koichi..."

"I'm Scott" said the boy with the ninja obsession

"I'm Candice" said the brunette studying the flowers

"I'm Luke"

"No you're a perverted freak from my school." said Zoë

Then the boy in the back, sitting silently typing on his computer said, "I'm Hideki, and I can't get on the internet"

"...oh, well you see, we're in the digital world, so some earth electronics don't work here."

"Another dimension? Amazing!" cried Candice

"Why don't you tell us your story, preferably the short version." Lazar said impatiently.

"Okay..." said Takuya

**a few minutes later**

"...and we were then sent home." finished JP

"Hmm... okay..." said Lazar "I think we pretty much get the idea."

Then Seraphimon showed up

"Guardians, old and new, welcome" said Seraphimon, in an ethereal sort of voice. Every one was silent except Lazar.

" Hey angel boy, what's going on? I got pulled through some sort of worm hole while..."

"Yes, I summoned you here," interrupted Seraphimon, "but now is not the time to speak of such things. Luke, Candice, Scott, Hedeiki; you four must receive your spirits. To Luke, the spirit of wood, to Candice, the sprit of water, to Scott, the spirit of earth, to Hedeiki, the spirit of steel. You must go quickly, for the fate of many worlds and countless lives hang in the balance!"

Then Darktrailmon appeared and every one got in, and were quickly shot through a portal which vanished as soon as they were through.

* * *

To tired to do ending thing... make up your own... 


	6. Why Won't They be Quiet?

Why Won't They be Quiet?

(A/N: Attention readers! For the love of all that is holy, if you read my fanfic, please review it! Suggestions, comments, criticisms, even just telling me 'good job, keep it up!' would be better than silence. So please, review.

On a lighter note, I think I've been forgetting to put a diclamer on here, so here it is: I don't own digimon. I never have. The only things here I own are things not in the series. Like the new digidestined. I own them. And their digimon.

I'll try not to abuse my power, but I can't promise anything...)

* * *

**digital world**

Izzy's computer shone as the digimon tamers fell out of it and landed in a heap. As the tamers tried to untangle themselves, the frontier digidestined fell out of portal that appeared above them. The entire group was instantly turned into chaos.

"Dammit!"

"Get OFF me, you pervert!"

"Ow! I didn't do anything!"

"Get your foot outa my face!"

"Get your face offa my foot!"

"Willis? When did you show up?"

"Would you all just shut up so we can get out of here?"

"It doesn't look like it..."

After a few minutes of yelling, the digidestined managed to free themselves, and some semblance of order was restored.

"Okay..." said Izzy, "I think we all learned a lesson there..."

"Not to go on a journey with pervs?"

"Kill anyone who annoys you?"

"Not to stand next to the computer before we come through?"

"All of them, probably," said Tai. "Now, who are all these kids?"

"They're the real digidestined!"

"Can I marry you, Kari?"

"Umm..."

"Keep away from my sister!"

"Keep away from my girlfriend!"

"Davis! I'm not your girlfriend!" (A/N: Not really even a semblance of order, is it?)

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," said Henry. "My name's Henry, and we're the digimon tamers."

"The digi-what?"

"Tamers."

"What's that mean?" asked Davis.

Jeez, he really is an idiot... Henry thought. "It's... kinda like an animal trainer."

"Oh, like a lion tamer?"

"In Jeri's case, literally."

"Who's Jeri?"

Tai sighed. "Is there any chance my question is gonna be answered?"

As the others continued to talk, Matt looked over at him. "...Probably not..."

**several minutes later**

"Why do I get the feeling," asked Tai, "That we're gonna be here all day?"

"At this rate, you will be." came a voice from behind Tai.

"Who..." Tai said as he turned around, "...Genai? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is," replied Genai. "It's been awhile, hasn't it."

"Yeah, it has." Tai replied. "Hey guys! It's Genai!"

"Who?"

"That's great... I'm gonna go make a phone call..."

"What's a Genai, Takatomon?"

"Not what! It's a who."

"What's a Who?"

"No, he is a who."

"But what is a Who?"

"He's a person."

"A human?"

"Umm... no..."

"So why didn't you say he was a Genaimon, Takatomon?"

"He's not...I'm not..."

"Why's your digimon call you Takatomon?"

Genai sighed. "They really could be here all day..." he muttered. To the group, he said "You have been brought together because your worlds need your help."

"What does he mean, worlds?"

"I thought there was only two."

"Isn't there only three?"

"Heck, before today, I thought there was no intelligent life beyond earth."

"I didn't think there was intelligent life on earth to begin with."

"Why didn't you just get different digidestined from each world to solve their world's problem?"

"If this world had been the only one in trouble," Genai interrupted, "That might have worked. However, your three digital worlds have been growing closer together. So close, in fact, that the evil forces from each world attacked at the same time. If the worlds are not separated, they will smash into each other."

"Didn't you make things worse by sending us to and from the other worlds?" asked Justin.

Genai shook his head. "This change has been hapenning slowly over time, and has only recently sped up. Your movement between the worlds would do little. While it is possible that the worlds would survive the collision, we must not allow it to happen while forces of darkness threaten the land. If it does, the separate darknesses may combine into one."

"How would that work?" asked Candice.

"I don't understand..." whined Davis.

"Davis, you haven't understood anything in your entire life. You're not going to start now!"

"It's not like you understand it!"

"That's beside the point!"

Genai cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention. "Digidestined, there is no time for this. We must hurry and..."

"Does anyone know what this thing that appeared next to me is?" asked Zoe.

"I'm your digimon partner!"

"And that is..."

Genai interrupted. "I took the liberty of turning your spirits into digimon. They will exist only in worlds other than yours. In your own digital world, they will revert back to spirits."

"Hey, I recognize you!" said Takuya. "You're the digimon I turned into for a while!"

"Yup! I'm Flamon!"

"And I'm Windmon!"

"I'm Icemon."

"...I'm Lightmon."

"I'm Lightningmon!"

"I'm Darkmon."

"I'm Watemon."

"I'm Earthmon."

"I'm Woodmon."

"I'm Steemon."

"Real creative names, Genai." said Matt. "Think of them yourself?"

"It's not my fault. I wasn't programmed with originality, just a sense of humor."

"Your sense of humor must be really sarcastic, then."

"Oh, go save the world." Genai said, gesturing to them as a portal engulfed them.


	7. From the Shards

From the Shards

Shadow: "Hello again! Nobody reviewed... oh well. I wasn't really expecting anybody to start reading until the later parts... where, I promise you, it gets better. Much better. So, thanks for reading my fiction! I'll keep writing if you keep reading! (And hopefully reviewing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Savers would have come out sooner if I had. So don't blame me. I wanted to get them to start sooner, but no...

Don't forget to R&R!"

Guilmon: "And don't forget the Guilmon Bread!"

Shadow: "Okay, who let the dino in here?"

* * *

**digital world, middle level**

"You know," Justin said as they were deposited on the ground, "I'm really starting to hate being flung to random places for no apparent reason."

Lazar nodded. "I know exactly how you feel, man."

"Does anyone know where we are?" asked Izzy.

Rika snorted. "Of course not. We'd have to know what the heck we're doing before we'd know that."

Henry sighed "This is gonna be long day..."

**digital world, unknown level**

"Kratomon, they're back."

"Who are?"

"The digidestined! And they've brought friends. Lots of them. Should we tell Yggdramon?"

"No, Martamon. Something's wrong with Yggdramon. I know he wants to revive the true ruler, but..."

"I know. He's spending all his time on it. But isn't that his right? Isn't what we're doing right?"

"...I'm not sure anymore, Martamon. I'm just not sure..."

**digital world, middle level**

"Why do we always end up walking?" whined Kazu. "I'm tired..."

"We just started walking." Justin said. "Do you always whine this much?"

"I'm not whining!" Kazu said.

"I think you're right, Henry." Izzy said. "This is going to be a long day..."

"Compared with the Infinity we shall awake, this day will be short!" came a voice from a nearby rock outcropping.

Everyone turned, as two digimon stepped out from the shadows. "I'm afraid no matter how many fighters you have brought," said one of them, "You will not win."

Ryo laughed. "What makes you think that you'll win?"

"Wait, Martamon." said the other. "Remember what we talked about. Let's hear what they have to say. Yggdramon may not be right."

"And I'm telling you, Yggdramon is right. The sovereign have destroyed our friends, have destroyed our homes, and have destroyed our lives. You've read the same ancient code that I have. The Infinity is here to save us!"

"How do we know that the code was not misread? How do we know it wasn't lying? Yggdramon finds a fragment of ancient code, and suddenly he's on a quest to revive what tried to destroy our world? Open your eyes, Martamon! Something is wrong!"

"I don't believe it...Yggdramon was right! You've turned against us!"

"I only think we should consider..."

"No, Kratomon." said another digimon, holding a glowing sphere of data as he came out from behind the same rock. "Martamon is right. You truly have turned against us. Unfortunately for you, the waiting is over. Infinity is upon us!"

He raised the ball of data into the air, and smashed it against the ground. A red fog spread from the shards, and began to spread, enveloping the three digimon.

**digital world, sovereign level**

"Zhuqiaomon, look!" said Azulongmon.

The other sovereign turned to look through the portal, and saw the red fog spreading across the land.

Zhuqiaomon nodded. "It's the D-reaper, all right. But what is it doing? It looks like parts of it are disappearing. Where is it going?"

"That's not important right now." said Ebonwumon. "We need to act quickly, while the D-reaper is still weak, and destroy it."

Azulongmon nodded. "Agreed. Let us go, now!"

**digital world, middle level**

The digimon sovereign appeared in the sky, and attacked the nebulous form of the D-reaper. As the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the D-reaper.

"That's odd." said Henry. "Why was it so easy to kill?"

"Maybe because it was still new?" suggested Takato.

"I'm afraid not, children." said Azulongmon. "The true enemy appears to have fled to another world, one where it hopes to find an ally. We shall send you there."

"Not again..." Justin said, as a digital stream engulfed them.

* * *

Exiting stuff! Don't miss the next chapter! In it, the D-reaper gets destroyed in a way you'll never guess! Go on, try and guess! 


	8. Solely on Logic

Solely on Logic

Shadow- "Hello again, faithful readers! This is one of those chapters which, after reading, you'll either love it, or hate it. (Hopefully love it!)

Renamon- "Umm... and I'm here... why?"

Shadow- "You're going to read the disclaimer."

Renamon- "Make me."

Shadow- "You do realize that, as author of this fic, I control you."

Renamon- (grumbles) "Fine. Shadow doesn't own digimon. Can I go now?"

Shadow- "Sure."

Renamon- (vanishes)

Shadow- (stares)"I really need to figure out how to do that... Oh, and don't forget to R&R!"

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon Bread!"

Shadow- (sighs) "This is gonna become a catch-phrase, isn't it..."

* * *

**unknown world**

As the digidestined crashed into the ground, all they saw was that it was very dark. After their eyes had adjusted, they realized that there wasn't much to see. The landscape was slightly rocky, but apart from that, there was nothing special about the place except...

"Are we underwater?" asked Takato.

"Looks like it." replied Henry.

"That's not possible." said Izzy. "If we're underwater, how are we breathing?"

Ryo laughed. "You've got a lot to learn about the digital world."

Kari shivered. "I don't like this place..."

**several hours later**

"Kazu, I swear, if you whine one more time..." Lazar said.

"But my feet do hurt..."

"Okay, that's it." Lazar said as he punched Kazu.

"Don't do that, Lazar," said Justin, "If he really wants to whine, we can just leave him behind."

Rika nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Henry sighed. "We need to stick together. We have no idea where we are, what we're doing, where we're going, or how long we're going to be here."

"Oh, can it, Henry." Ryo said. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Mouh-mahn-taih..." said Terriermon. "If we just keep walking..."

"We'll get nowhere!" shouted Kazu, surprising everyone. "We've been walking for hours, and all we see are more stupid rocks! We're not getting anywhere!"

Takato nodded. "I guess he's right. We might as well camp here."

"Hey, wait a minute," said Henry, "If we don't walk, we won't get anywhere. Besides, it's not late."

"How do you know?" Kazu shot back. "Our watches stopped when we got here. For all you know, we've been walking for days!"

Tai sighed. "I wish I knew what Genai was talking about, and why we got sent here."

"Well, goggle-boy," said Rika, "If we knew what we were supposed to do, we would have already done it!"

"Don't call me goggle-boy, you bush-headed tomboy!" Tai shot back.

"Shut up, you brainless twerp!"

"Shut up, both of you!" shouted Ryo. "This isn't getting us anywhere!"

"Umm...aren't we supposed to be looking for the D-reaper thing?" asked Justin.

"Look, if the D-reaper were nearby, we'd know it!" Rika shouted. "We fought this thing before, remember?"

Justin sighed. "Yes, but it was like a red fog. When you first fought it, it was a liquid, at least."

"He's got a point." Henry said. "If the D-reaper was able to travel to this place, why wouldn't it be able to move around freely?"

"For that matter," Justin said, "Why couldn't it have left this world and traveled to another?"

Everyone fell silent, realizing what he had just said. "But..." said Takato, "If that's true, we'd never be able to kill it... we'd always be chasing it to some other world..."

"Not necessarily," said Justin, "If the D-reaper is has no emotions, and works solely on logic, then..."

He was interrupted by an odd noise from nearby. The digidestined all turned to it's source, and saw a small creature standing there.

"You're outsiders." The small creature said. "Why are you here? Do you mean to destroy us with the plague you have brought?"

"We don't mean you any... wait, plague?" asked Takato, "What plague?"

"The red destruction." answered the creature. "It is eating our towns, our friends, our families."

"Where is it?" asked Henry.

"It isn't hard to find." replied the creature. "Just follow the screams."

**unknown world**

The small creature led them over the next several hours, and the digidestined began to see a red light at the horizon. Eventually, they found themselves staring at the D-reaper.

"We'll, looks like the time for talk is over." Rika said as a drone flew out to meet them.

"Perhaps not..." said Justin.

The drone was similar to the drone that used to imitate Jeri, except that this one was imitating Martamon.

"SCANNING SUBJECT..." said the drone. "SCANNING COMPLETE. SUBJECT REGISTERS AS Justin Opacre. SUBJECT MEMBER OF digital five. SUBJECT MEMBER OF Digidestined. Digidestined HAVE OVERSTEPPED LIMITS, AND MUST BE DESTROYED."

Justin smiled. "Oh, really. And you haven't?"

The drone paused. "LOGICAL ANALYSIS INCOMPLETE. EXPLAIN."

"Simple. You claim that we have overstepped our boundaries, yet in order to destroy us, you must first surpass us. Therefore, considering that evolution was not in your original parameters, you needed our capacity for growth. By taking that, you also took our boundaries. So, if we have exceeded our parameters, then you have done so to a greater extent."

"...WHAT IS YOUR PROPOSED REMEDY?"

"Simple enough. In order to rectify this error on your part, all you need to do is what you always do to those who overstep their bounds. Destroy yourself, and the error is corrected."

"ERROR IN LOGIC DETECTED. WHY DESTROY SELF BEFORE OTHERS?"

"The others you speak of have the capacity of emotion, which provides enough instability that, if boundaries are passed too far, can cause self-destruction. You, on the other hand, posses no such instabilities, and will not be destroyed no matter how far you advance. Therefore, since others have necessary instabilities, and you do not, your destruction is of upmost importance."

"...LOGICAL ANALYSIS COMPLETE. LOGIC DATA CORRECT."

"COMMENCING PRIMARY SYSTEM SHUTDOWN."

"Oh, and while you're at it, can you give us back the three digimon you took?"

As the D-reaper slowly collapsed in on itself, the three digimon were released unharmed, as were the creatures that the D-reaper had already absorbed.

"I don't understand it..." said Yggdramon. "Why did it turn on us?"

"You were of no more use to it." said Justin. "It absorbed you to become stronger."

"How did you kill it with just words?" Rika asked.

Justin smiled. "You said it relied only on logic. So, if I could make a logical argument that it shouldn't exist, it would have to comply."

**digital world, sovereign level**

"Excellent work, children." said Zhuqiaomon. "I am impressed. You defeated the true enemy, and our worlds are safe. Unfortunately, your journey is not over. You have two more digital worlds to save."

"Can't you guys ever get a new trick?" whined Tim, as a digital stream surrounded them.

* * *

What next? Something cool, hopefully! Find out next time! 


	9. An Excess of Fools

An Excess of Fools

Shadow: "Hello again. Nothing new. Still no new reviews."

Renamon: "He doesn't own digimon... thank god..."

Shadow: "What's that supposed to mean!"

Renamon: "Um... nothing." (vanishes)

Shadow: (shrugs) "Whatever. Please R&R!"

Guilmon: "And don't forget the Guilmon Bread!"

* * *

**digital frontier, planetary surface**

"We need to find another way of doing this." Lazar said, after they had crashed into the new digital world.

"Does anyone know what exactly is going on in this world?" asked Justin.

Takuya sighed. "Not really. Seraphimon just sent us to your world without telling us what was going on or where we should go."

"Well, that's very helpful..." Justin said. "Where should we go?"

"If I had to guess," said Zoe, "I'd say Ophanimon's castle."

Kazu sighed. "Do we have to walk?"

**digital frontier, ophanimon's castle**

"Is that it?" asked Davis.

"Have we passed any other castles?"

Suddenly, Ophanimon and Seraphimon appeared before them.

"Welcome, children." said Ophanimon. "I'm glad you made it here safely."

"Why?" asked Zoe. "What's going on?"

Seraphimon sighed. "There have been rumors going around of a movement to destroy us. Someone has been spreading rumors that we are evil, and that we must be destroyed."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." replied Koji. "Why do you need us?"

Seraphimon hesitated. "...It seems the reason the movement is gaining so many followers..."

"...Is because a human is leading it." finished Ophanimon. "They've taken control of several towns. We don't want to fight them because the human could get hurt, and could be used as a martyr. We'd like you to at least talk to him, try to convince him of the truth. If that fails..."

"...Then at least no one will go against the legendary warriors. They will realize that you had to do it."

"We won't kill anyone." replied Tommy. "No matter what."

Ophanimon nodded. "Good. We have a Trailmon waiting for you. He will take you to where the last reports showed them."

"Good luck, humans."

**digital frontier, trailmon**

"Well, this is your stop, kids." the Trailmon said as the children disembarked. "Try not to get killed!"

Takuya was about to reply when a ball of violet fire exploded not far from where they were standing.

**digital frontier, planetary surface**

"Rather silly, aren't they? Pathetic bodies, no attacks, and all you need to do is fire one attack near them, and they start to panic! Foolish children..."

"Watch your words, Efremon. After all, I was blind once, too."

"True, Botta, but we can still agree that they are fools."

Botta nodded. "Agreed. Would you like to have some fun with them?"

Efremon grinned. "Does a dragon breathe fire?"

**digital frontier, planetary surface**

Efremon landed near where the digidestined were still trying to figure out who attacked them. He grinned again. This day was promising to be more interesting than it had seemed to be.

"Hey, digi-fools!" He shouted. "Don't use your brains, use your eyes. They might actually work!"

"Just who the heck do you think you are!" yelled Kouji.

"I am Efremon! You foolish children are on my partner's land. If you don't leave, I'll just have to delete you!"

"Okay..." replied Takuya, "Where does his land end?"

Efremon laughed. "End? Oh, no, you fools, his land does not end. He owns the entire digital world!"

Justin sighed. "So, basically, you're going to try to kill us no matter what we do."

"Try? What a laughable concept! What I think I can do, I will do! Trying is for the weak!"

Justin smiled. "Well, why do you think I said try in the first place?"

"You arrogant little... no matter. Your death will be swift! Flame bolts!" Efremon yelled, shooting violet flames from his fists.

Kouji smiled. "Leave this to us."

"Execute! Spirit evolution!"

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Beetlemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Lowemon!"

"Lanamon!"

"Grumblemon!"

"Arbormon!"

"Mercurymon!"

The violet fire impacted on Lobomon, but did not damage him at all.

"What! How is that possible!" shouted Efremon.

Lobomon laughed. "You've got a lot to learn, fool. Don't you know who we are?"

"Why would I care?" growled Efremon.

"We're the legendary warriors!" yelled Agunimon. "Haven't you heard of us?"

Efremon paused. "Now that you mention it..."

A human who came out of the shadows nearby interrupted him. "Efremon, why haven't you taken care of them yet?"

"Botta, they're the legendary warriors. I can't fight them. They saved our world from Lucemon."

Botta growled. "They may have saved us from one tyrant, but they only replaced him with a team of three! They helped those so-called "great angels" rise to power! We can't trust these fools. Destroy them now!"

As Botta and his digimon argued with each other, Rika turned to Justin. "Doesn't something about him strike you as odd?"

"You mean despite the fact he wants us dead?"

Rika shook her head. "No, it seems everyone wants that. It's... something else..."

Justin nodded. "I agree. Something is wrong, but what? That kid doesn't seem... normal..."

Efremon was still arguing with Botta. "Botta, stop it! I won't hurt the legendary warriors!"

"Then I'll just have to hurt you!" Botta screamed, punching a hole right through Efremon.

"Bo... tta... why?" Efremon gasped, as his data reverted back to a digi-egg, which Botta immediately smashed.

"Wh... why would you do something like that to your partner digimon?" Jeri cried out

"Partner?" Botta said, his features slowly distorting to look of pure hatred. "That fool? You must be joking. He was only my host's partner. Stupid creature, it didn't even realize when I took control of Botta!"

"Who... what are you!" Takato asked.

Botta started to laugh maniacally. "Wait a minute..." said Gatomon. "I know that laugh..."

"I would hope you do, my precious pet! You thought you destroyed me, but you were wrong! I found help from a most unlikely source..." Botta said, before slowly slumping to the ground.

The children recoiled in shock as a ghostly form of Myotismon rose from Botta's crumpled form. Even the legendary warriors were surprised when a ghostly form of Lucemon joined him.

"Hello, digidestined." Lucemon said. "I hope you have a good memory of what freedom feels like, because this world will be under my control from now on!"


	10. Ghostly Forms

Ghostly Forms

Shadow: "YAAAY! Finally, someone else reviewed! Thanks, Nayuri! I'm sure Guilmon will like his bread!"

Renamon: "Maybe he'll finally shut up..."

Shadow: "Hey! That's not nice!"

Renamon: "Who cares?" (snorts) "Probably the same people who care about disclaimers... and no, Shadow doesn't own digimon..."

Shadow: "...wow... you seamlessly tied that into your job... Please R&R! Get some momentum going!"

Guilmon: (slightly muffled from eating) "Anmph Dom'p Fofgep Theph Guilmomp Breaf!"

Shadow: "...I think I just lost my appetite..."

* * *

**digital frontier, planetary surface**

"Oh, come now, digidestined," said Lucemon, "Not even a 'hello, Lucemon!', or 'Curse you, Lucemon!', or even 'Good to see you, Lucemon, how've you been?'"

Takato broke the silence. "Umm... why can we see through you?"

Myotismon laughed. "Oh, this? Well, after you defeated us, we were deleted. But, as you know, data gets recycled in the digital world. Of course, it gets sent back to the lowest level, and we wanted to keep our powers. We floated in limbo, lost and confused. Though we tried to escape, it seemed hopeless."

Lucemon grinned. "Fortunately, we found each other, and we found... something... that was willing to help us. We escaped, and made our way to this world. Once we take over this world, we will travel to Myotismon's world, and we will take back his world!"

"Soon, all six worlds will be ours!" Myotismon finished.

"You didn't answer his question." said Kouji.

"Quite right, Kouji." replied Lucemon. "But we don't need to take orders from our future subjects. We just wanted to let you know why you're about to die. Nothing you can do can stop us."

"Think again, Lucemon." said Seraphimon as he appeared from the sky with Ophanimon and Cherubimon. "You've told us quite enough."

"Yes." said Ophanimon. "We know that, although you appear strong, most of your energy was absorbed. That's why you appear ghostly and can only attack through hosts."

"That what you think!" shouted Myotismon, "Crimson Mist!"

The attack fizzled out before it reached Ophanimon. "Is that it?" said Ophanimon. "I doubt you could have even hurt the children if you'd tried."

"Th... that's impossible..." said Myotismon. "I used that attack to hypnotize that human..."

J.P. laughed. "You musta been a lot closer, then. You're not the brightest bad guy ever, are you?"

Lucemon growled. "Myotismon, we need to go! If we can't even hurt them..."

Myotismon sighed. "Fine. But, you fools, just wait! We'll be back! We'll be stronger than ev-"

He was cut off as Seraphimon deleted him. Lucemon panicked, and fled at top speed. As Seraphimon and Cherubimon followed, Ophanimon turned to the digidestined.

"You did it, children! You drew out those two, and we shall soon destroy Lucemon. We shall send you on your way."

"Hold on a minute!" said Justin, "What about Botta? What about Efremon? What's going to happen to them?"

"There's no need to worry. We shall transport Botta back home."

"What about his partner?" asked Jeri.

"His partner will appear in primary village soon enough."

Just then, everyone heard a groan. They turned and saw Botta getting up. He looked around unsteadily, then turned to Ophanimon.

"Wh... where's Efremon?"

"He was destroyed. But he will come back. He will be reborn in-"

Botta interrupted. "Wh... what? I don't... Where's Efremon...?"

Botta continued to mutter, and started whimpering. Ophanimon turned back to the digidestined.

"Don't worry about him. We shall take care of him."

**digital frontier, trailmon**

As the Trailmon pulled away from the station, Trish turned to Izzy. "What do you think's going to happen to him?"

"I'm sure he'll be all right." said Izzy.

"Are you sure?" asked Trish.

"I'm sure." he replied. "Put it this way - He'll be as fine as we are."

Trish nodded. "I hope so..."

* * *

Ooh! Dramatic foreshadowing! Exciting! What next? Now go and review! Yay! 


	11. For a Long Time

For a Long Time

Shadow- "Hello again! No new reviews..."

Renamon- "Shadow doesn't own digimon."

Shaodw- "Nooooooooooooooooo! I want to own your souls!"

Renamon- (sighs) "Look, just please R&R."

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon Bread!"

* * *

**digital world**

As everyone stepped off the Trailmon, they were greeted by Genai. Despite the fact they were glad to see him again, they couldn't help but wonder- How did the Trailmon run with no tracks?

"Greetings, digidestined!" said Genai. "And welcome back! I didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

"Well Genai, It's been an interesting trip...not exactly what I expected." replied Tai.

"Well, at least you're not arguing anymore." said Genai.

"That reminds me, goggle-brain," said Rika, "I remember arguing with you earlier. Care to be humiliated again?"

Tai smirked. "Wow, fox-face, I'm suprised you can remember that much."

Rika smiled. "I'll take 'fox-face' as a compliment."

"You gonna try to insult me, or just be impressed with me?"

Rika growled. "Shut up, you son of a bi-"

"That's enough!" interrupted Genai hurridly. "You still have work to do! This world still needs to be freed from the evil that threatens it."

"Really?" asked Trish. "Well, if it's anything like what we just faced, then we don't have to worry."

"Yeah," added Lazar, "If it can't be beaten by words, then we'll just laugh as it tries to attack us. Seriously, if that's the best the enemy can do, this is gonna be the easiest war ever!"

Genai sighed. "I don't know what happened in the other worlds, but I can assure you that this world's problem is the greatest."

"What are we gonna have to do?" scoffed Lazar, "eat pudding to beat it?"

"I could do that!" shouted Davis.

"So could I," added J.P., "and I bet I could eat more than you!"

"Bring it on, Lardo!"

"Sure thing, Twiggy! I could crush you like an ant!"

"Only with your belly!"

"Oh yeah? I bet you could slip down your shower drain! In fact, that's probably why you wear those stupid goggles!"

"What's wrong with goggles?" Tai, Davis, Takato, and Takuya said at once.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with them!" said Mimi. "Their fashion no-no's! They're so last year! And when was the last time you cleaned those things?"

"Yesterday." said Takuya.

"Five minutes ago." said Takato.

"Clean?" asked Davis. "Why would you do that?"

Genai sighed. "I can't believe these kids can save the world..."

**much later**

While everyone continued arguing, Trish and Izzy started talking.

"Why do those guys like to argue so much?" asked Trish.

Izzy sighed. "I don't know... They haven't changed much..."

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard what happened with the Dark Masters?"

Trish shook her head. "I always kinda tuned out when Tai started speaking. He's real boring."

Izzy smiled. "Yeah, he can get like that. Do you want me to tell you?"

Trish nodded. "Sure! I could listen to you all day..."

Izzy blushed, then started telling the story, putting more emphasis on his own role in the story.

**much, much later**

Genai sat and waited. He waited with the look on his face that told you he was waiting and would wait all day if necessary. He decided that he wait no longer, and began speaking to the still arguing digidestined.

"Digidestined, please! We have work to do!"

J.P. snorted. "You mean we have work to do! You'll just sit around doing nothing while we go off and save the world!"

"Yeah, Genai, how come you never helped?" asked Tai.

Genai sighed. "I did help. Don't you remember that-"

Tai cut him off. "All you did was talk! You did nothing!"

"Why should we listen to you?" asked J.P.

As the arguing continued, now with Genai's voice added to the din, Justin sighed.

"Do you think we can even win with a team like this?" he asked Kari.

Kari shrugged. "It's all we've got."

Justin sighed again. "We're doomed..."

**much, much, much... screw it - they keep arguing for a long time**

"It's getting late." Justin said. "The sun's starting to go down. Why aren't we settling down yet?"

Kari sighed "I don't know... but if we're the human race's only hope, then we better hope our opponent gets disqualified."

Justin laughed. "That's good. You're starting to get a sense of humor."

Kari shrugged. "I guess..."

Rika walked over to where they were sitting.

"Done arguing?" asked Justin.

Rika sighed. "I am. They're not. You know, I like arguing with people, but this is way too much. How long have they been at it?"

Justin checked his watch. "Over three hours now, at least."

"Jeez..." said Rika. "When are we gonna get to fight? I'm bored! I wish something exciting would h-"

"Don't finish that sentance." Justin interrupted. "Something bad always happens when you say that."

Rika grinned.

"Don't say it."

Rika started to speak.

"Don't-"

"-appen."

The ground near them split open, a rock outcropping near them exploded into flame, and a huge bird soared overhead, cackling insanely.

Justin sighed. "I hate it when I'm right..."

* * *

Shadow- "Wait a minute..."

Renamon- "What?"

Shadow- "I just realized something..."

Renamon- "Again, what?"

Shadow- "There are way too many people in this. I can't get their personalities out."

Renamon- "It's really too late now, isn't it?"

Shadow- "Maybe not..."

Renamon- "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


	12. The Coming Sunset

The Coming Sunset

Shadow- "First off, I'd like to thank Christophe Deschain for reviewing. Twice! Why can't anybody else do that?"

Renamon- "Maybe if you wrote abetter story..."

Shadow- "Hey! That's not nice! Also, a warning: If you cried when Leomon died, you might just want to skip this chapter. And the rest of the fanfic."

Renamon- "Didn't you cry when Leomon died?"

Shadow- "...So what?"

Renamon- "Well, someone had to write this."

Shadow- "Oh, be quiet... well, I hope you enjoy this."

Renamon- "And please don't send all the hate-mail at once..."

Guilmon- "And don't forget the Guilmon Bread!"

* * *

**digital world**

The bird digimon landed nearby, kicking up dust and flames into the air. All the digidestined took out their digivices to find out what it was.

"Pyrophenemon, Mega level. This is one bird you don't want to mess with, or else it'll wipe you out with it's Pyrrhic Flame and Aerial Bombardment attacks." said Henry.

"It doesn't look so tough!" said Takato.

"...unless you notice that it's really huge!" said Terriermon.

Henry sighed. "Terriermon..."

Terriermon grinned. "Mouh-mahn-taih! We'll beat it, just like we always do!"

"I wish I shared your confidence..." said Meling. "That thing looks really mean..."

"Don't worry, Meling!" said Watemon. "We'll beat it!"

Pyrophenemon screeched. "Enough! I don't have time for this, digidestined! You killed my friend! I shall make you suffer!"

"Hey, wait a minute, what friend?" asked Matt.

"Don't play dumb!" screeched Pyrophenemon, "My comrade! You destroyed him and left his data to drift into the dark whirlpool!"

"You've got it all wrong!" said Kari. "We didn't destroy him! Something shot out of the whirlpool, destroyed him, and scattered us over the digital world!"

"Besides," added Davis, "He was evil! He deserved to be destroyed!"

Pyrophenemon reared back in suprise, then flew in closer. "My friend was not evil! He saved me! He told me what you did to him! You sent him to that accursed dark ocean!"

"Only because he attacked us!" said Kari.

"Um, Kari, what are you doing?" asked Justin. "I thought you said Daemon was evil."

Kari nodded. "He was... but this digimon isn't. He's just confused..."

Pyrophenemon screeched again. "You idiots! I'll reduce you to ashes! Pyrrhic Flame!"

"Ready to try Bio-merging?" Takato asked Davis.

Davis shrugged. "Only if I'll win with it!"

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Blastingreymon!"

"Lunargarurumon!"

"Electrokabuterimon!"

"Avedramon!"

"Lilamon!"

"Ferrizudomon!"

"Brilliantseraphimon!"

"Luminangewomon!"

"Burningveemon!"

"Serratankylomon!"

"Ariaquilamon!"

"Metastingmon!"

"Megidrarapidmon!"

"Sepctraseraphimon!"

"Hypedragoonmon!"

"Fevouremon!"

"Katashinobimon!"

"Voltedramon!"

"Gallantmon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Megagargomon!"

"Hyperandromon!"

"Aquangemon!"

"Justimon!"

"Bladeleomon!"

"Violepaecomon!"

"Radisorcerimon!"

"Serracubamon!"

"Flaredramon!"

"Hurricamon!"

"Frostmon!"

"Shinimon!"

"Voltamon!"

"Twilimon!"

"Torrentmon!"

"Gravimon!"

"Tremon!"

"Allosmon!"

The impact of the attack exploded against the digimon, knocking some them against the rock face behind them. They fired back, but their attacks either did nothing, or missed entirely.

"Dammit!" yelled Davis. "Why didn't that work?"

"Do you really need to ask?" said Justin. "If all of us together attacked him and did nothing, then he's stronger than us. It's that simple."

"Well, what can we do?" asked Trish. "Can't we digivolve any higher?"

Izzy shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. Digivolving doesn't work like that."

"Well, there's got to be something we can do" said Guilmon. "There always is"

"I'm afraid, digidestined, that there is no hope for you!" said Pyrophenemon. "I shall have my revenge for my comrade, and I shall rule this world!"

"No..." said Kari. "This can't be... we're the digidestined... if we lose, the worlds end... we can't lose... We can't!"

A light appeared from the digimon, engulfing first them, then the entire rocky plain. "Wh... what's going on?" screamed Pyrophenemon.

DNA BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Blastingreymon... Lunargarurumon... DNA Biomerge to... Magnaomnimon!"

"Avedramon... Lilamon... DNA Biomerge to... Ariasemon!"

"Electrokabuterimon... Voltedramon... DNA Biomerge to... Hercuvoltamon!"

"Metastingmon... Burningveemon... DNA Biomerge to... Hyperimperialdramon!"

"Brilliantseraphimon... Serratankylomon... DNA Biomerge to... Serrateraphimon!"

"Luminangewomon... Ariaquilamon... DNA Biomerge to... Luminasylphymon!"

"Sepctraseraphimon... Sakuyamon... DNA Biomerge to... Eternalseraphimon!"

"Ferrizudomon... Allosmon... DNA Biomerge to... Allozudomon!"

"Megidrarapidmon... Fevouremon... DNA Biomerge to... Scalderapidmon!"

"Katashinobimon... Torrentmon... DNA Biomerge to... Aquanobimon!"

"Hurricamon... Bladeleomon... DNA Biomerge to... Areoleodramon!"

"Gallantmon... Megagargomon... DNA Biomerge to... Gargallantmon!"

"Hyperandromon... Aquangemon... DNA Biomerge to... Metangemon!"

"Justimon... Flaredramon... DNA Biomerge to... Burningjustimon!"

"Violepaecomon... Hypedragoonmon... DNA Biomerge to... Violedragoonmon!"

"Radisorcerimon... Serracubamon... DNA Biomerge to... Serrasorcerimon!"

"Frostmon... Voltamon... DNA Biomerge to... Frappelecmon!"

"Shinimon... Twilimon... DNA Biomerge to... Hypolighmon!"

"Gravimon... Tremon... DNA Biomerge to... Soliforemon!"

"What!" screeched Pyrophenemon. "What trickery is this! What have you done!"

"What we've done isn't what you should be worrying about!" shouted Davis. "What you should worry about is what we're gonna do to you!"

As the digidestined fired their attacks, Pyrophenemon had enough time to say one last thing: "Oh, son of a bi-"

The attacks slammed into Pyrophenemon, deleting him instantly. As the dust cleared, their was only a crater where he had been, and the crack in the ground he had come from. Everyone, still DNA Biomerged, went over to check.

"All right!" shouted Davis, "We won! That's all the bad guys down!"

"We can go home!" shouted Mimi. "I can get a shower again!"

"...um, Mimi, we haven't been gone that long..." said Izzy.

"That's just like a boy!" said Mimi, "Not caring at all for hygiene!"

"Mimi..." said Trish, "...how long were you in the digital world last time?"

"Why are we still arguing?" asked Takuya. "We've won! We can go home!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Justin. "The dark whirlpool hasn't disappeared yet, and the crack in the ground that Pyrophenemon came out of is still there."

"You want proof this is over?" asked Trish. "I'll give you proof!"

Hercuvoltamon, Trish and Izzy's DNA Biomerged form, flew over to the large crack in the ground. "See?" Trish called back, "There's nothing he-"

Suddenly, a colossal dragon shot out of the crack, and, to everyone's horror, grabbed Hercudragoonmon in it's jaws, crushing the digimon. The dragon roared like a fiery meteor, making so much noise that the screams from Trish, Izzy, Tentomon, and Dragoonmon were lost as they de-digivolved, and were deleted.

* * *

Renamon- "..."

Shadow- "Well?"

Renamon- "..."

Shadow- "What!"

Renamon- "...You killed them!"

Shadow- "Umm... well..."

Renamon- "You actually killed them!"

Shadow- "Well... yeah."

Renamon- "Jeez... you really are stupid."

Shadow- "That's not fair!"

Renamon- "Neither is killing off a popular character!"

Shadow- "...it's just a plot device..."

Renamon- "Oh sure. Now death is a plot device!"

Shadow- "...Please, if you're going to rant about this, be kind..."


	13. End of the World

End of the World

* * *

**digital world**

As the massive dragon's teeth sliced through Hercuvoltamon's data, vaporizing his data and killing both Trish and Izzy, everyone stood still, shocked into silence by what had just occurred. Everyone had their own thoughts about what just happened.

_...What just happened?_

_H-how is that possible?_

_Oh shit. We're screwed._

_Wh... why did this happen?_

_This can't be happening! We're the digidestined! We don't lose!_

_Not good. Not good at all..._

_...I hate it when I'm right..._

_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

_No. Nonononono. Nono. Nobadno. Ohno._

_We'regonnadie. We'regonnadie. We'regonnadie. We'regonnadie._

_...Maybe... they're not... screw it. The chances that they're not dead are as good as the chances that Zoe likes me. No chance. At all. We are going to die..._

_Help... help... I don' wanna die... help..._

The dragon turned it's pupil-less eyes on the digidestined, and with the two digidestines' blood still staining its teeth, began to speak.

"1 (-)4/3 4 /355463/)161/)35713/)."

For a moment, noone said anything. Then, Davis said "What the hell did that thing just say?"

"83/43/)161/)35713/)."

Henry shook his head. "I have no idea."

"83/43 7(-)3 5/116 03."

"All I know is, that thing killed my sister!" Lazar growled.

"83/43. 83/43 7-3 511/3 7337(-)."

"Let's delete that son of a bitch!" shouted Tai.

")151716473. 134/3 5703 0 47-3. 3415-. )13!"

"Let's kill it!" yelled Rika, and the digidestined launched themselves into battle.

Most of the DNA Biomerged forms had wings, and those that did flew into battle, letting loose a barrage of attacks. Those that had no wings ran along the ground, or were carried by those who had wings. The air began to fry with the force of the blasts, beams, missiles, and insults that flew from the digidestined. The dragon seemed shocked at first, but quickly began breathing fire and swinging its massive tail at the digidestined. After several minutes, the digidestined had yet to damage the dragon, and the dragon had yet to hit the digidestined. During the fighting, Justin and Rika began arguing.

"TAKE THAT YOU DRAGON FROM HELL!" screamed Rika, as she fired off another attack.

"Rika..." said Justin.

"SERAPH STRIKE!" Rika shouted, launching another attack.

"Rika..." said Justin, growing impatient.

Rika screamed "I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO KILL ONE OF US YOU DAMN SON OF A BI-"

"RIKA!" Justin shouted.

Rika froze. "Wh... what?"

"Have you noticed that our attacks are doing anything!" said Justin.

"..."

"Well?"

"...if we keep attacking it..."

"...We'll get nowhere." Justin finished. "We'll just wear ourselves out, and then it'll finish us off."

"What about what it did to Trish and Izzy!" Rika shouted. "Are we just supposed to let that go!"

"No, but we'll never avenge them if we don't plan our attacks!" Justin shouted back. "We need to look for a weakness!"

Rika stood in shock for a second, then fell to her knees, and began sobbing.

Justin was taken aback. "R...Rika? Are you okay?"

Rika sniffed. "They're dead... they're dead and soon we will be too..."

Justin sighed. "Rika, look at me." Rika looked up. "Rika, look into my eyes and tell me that we're going to die."

Rika paused, then sighed. "You're right. We can't give up... no matter what."

Justin smiled. "That's the spirit."

"But how are we going to win?" Rika asked. "We already got a miracle, and that's not working..."

"Well then," Justin said, "We'll just have to make a new miracle."

As the digimon continued to circle the dragon, Justin looked for a weakness.

"...I don't see anything..." Rika said.

"This isn't Star Wars. It's not like there's a big trench leading up to it."

Rika shot an annoyed look at him. "Have you seen anything!"

"Well, no," Justin admitted, "but-"

"Then shut up and keep looking."

Justin sighed, and looked back just in time to see the dragon shoot fire at the digidestined again."Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what?"

"On the dragon's neck. A crack opened up just before it shot out fire."

(A/N- "I didn't make the 'crack on the neck' thing up. According to some stories, a dragon has a slit on it's throat in order to take in oxygen in the right place so it can make fire." Renamon- "Only you would research that...")

"So?"

Justin nodded. "That's the weak point."

Rika looked at him. "Are you crazy? How are you going to attack it? Our attacks can't go that fast, so we'll have to get closer, and if we do that, the stupid dragon will fry us! Izzy and Trish were nice kids, but I don't want to join them yet!"

Justin sighed. "Then we'll just have to distract it somehow." He looked around for another digimon. "Hey, Lazar! Candice! Get over here!"

They flew over to where Rika and Justin were hovering. "What?" Lazar asked. "We're kinda busy!"

"Can you distract that thing and get it to shoot fire again?"

Lazar did a double take. "What? Are you crazy?"

Rika sighed. "Look, can you do it or not?"

Lazar laughed. "The trick would be to stop it from shooting fire! No thanks, I don't wanna die today."

Candice interrupted. "We'll try."

Justin nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey, wait a minute" said Ninjamon and Peacomon together. "Don't we get a say in this?"

"Look, if he has an idea, I'm sure it will work!" Lazar said.

"Don't you remember last time?" Ninjamon replied.

"That wasn't my fault!" Justin said. "If you guys had been faster..."

"Look, we're wasting time!" Rika interrupted. "Are you gonna get it to breathe fire, or are we gonna have to find someone else?"

Ninjamon sighed. "Fine. But you owe me."

"Will candy do?"

"What else?"

Aquanobimon got into position, and began shouting at the dragon, teasing it, while Justin and Rika snuck up from the side. The dragon got annoyed, and swung it's tail at them a few times.

"What's wrong, stupid?" called Lazar. "Rocks in your tail as well as your skull?"

"/)161/)35713/) 8(475! 70 (-)311 /17(-) 7(-)33!" the dragon called, and began to breathe fire.

"Now!" Justin said, and he and Rika plunged Eternalseraphimon's sword into the opening in the dragon's neck. The dragon roared in pain, and Justin and Rika cheered, until the fire that was going to be shot at Aquanobimon was redirected into their faces. They were shot backwards, and slammed into the nearby cliff, causing a small landslide. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of Eternalseraphimon.

"You bastard!" screamed Takato. "You killed them! You killed Rika!"

The dragon wheezed sparks, and managed to whisper "7(-)053 1)1075 810 3) 7(-)3 4774 . 53/35 7(-)3/ 16(-)7!"

Everyone began to charge their attacks, then shot them into the forced-open crack. The dragon screeched in pain, then, with a faint whistling sound, began to digitize. Everyone cheered as the behemoth was slowly deleted. The creature managed a few final noises. "83/493/)161/)35713/). 7/57 7 7(-)3 7337(-)! 83/43 7(-)3 /4573!" Once it was gone, the crack in the ground collapsed in on itself, and the digidestined dedigivolved and began the task of searching the landslide rubble, and mourning Trish and Izzy as the sun began to set on the horizon.

**digital world**

"I'm glad you found us." said Justin. "We were getting worried..."

"Well, I'm just glad this is over." said Tai.

As the digidestined continued to talk, Genai hurried over. "What are you still doing here!" he asked at them.

"What do you mean?" asked Davis.

"The digital worlds are collapsing into each other! You must flee!"

"What!"

"The darkness destablalized the worlds too much! You need to go! Right now!"

Everyone suddenly was trying to say goodbye to everyone else at once, and rushed to the nearest gate. "What about the digimon here?" Kari asked.

"There's no time!" shouted Genai. "Get out of here!"

"But..." she said before being pulled into the gate.

Genai turned to the digidestined from other worlds as the others continued to transport home. "You may use the portals to transport home as well. Hurry!"

Everyone went through the portal quickly, and Genai was soon left alone. He sighed. _I'm far too old for this... oh well, at least I can go down with the ship..._ he chuckled to himself. _Why can't I make jokes like that when those kids are around?_

**real world, frontier**

The digidestined were shot back to their rooms, and Takuya landed on his bed in a heap. _Geez... mom must be mad at me... Oh well..._

**real world, tamers**

The Tamers landed in a pile in the main Hypnos lab. "Hey..." said Takato, "...what are we doing here?"

Henry grinned. "Remember that phone call I made?"

"No."

"Well,I called dad, and told him what was going on." he turned to his dad. "Is everything all set?"

His dad nodded. "Yes. All the digimon from the digital world are in the lower floors, and we've got our screens giving us a live video feed from the digital world."

Rika hesitated. "...Does everyone include..."

Henry's dad nodded again. "Everyone. Even Impmon and the Sovereign."

Rika smiled. "Good."

**real world**

Everyone landed back at the computer lab. As they were about to leave, Joe noticed the computer screen, and cried out in shock. Everyone turned, and saw a view of the digital world. As they watched, the saw the two other worlds appear in the sky. Soon, all three were engulfed in fire, an unspeakable shrieking noise came over the speakers, and an intense bright light shot from the computer. Suddenly the computer's screen turned blue, the computer started beeping repeatedly, and the screen flashed the words 'FATAL SYSTEM ERROR'

Everyone stood in shock at the destruction.

Kari began to cry.


End file.
